Student and Teacher
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Please tell me you know what a hickey is." The girls often chased him and confessed to him, but N would rather they didn't. When his student Hilda suggests that he appear unavailable, both student and teacher would never guessed such an action would lead to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Heart here!**

**WARNING: This fic is based off a manga short story I read and it was….****kind of dirty****. But it was really cute too and I thought that N and Hilda would fit in perfectly. Please excuse my borrowed inspiration.**

*** Don't own Pokemon or…..Sensei I like you (yes that's the manga's name. Stop looking at me like that I didn't know it would be like that! Also it's the second chapter this story is referring to.)**

"Oh no, what happened this time?" Hilda asked.

"N-nothing."

"You're lying Mr. H."

Mr. H's green hair was tousled out of its usual ponytail, his shirt was buttoned sloppily and a deep blush was on his cheeks. Hilda sighed.

"Honestly you don't have any luck when it comes to girls," Hilda said. "Mr. H." she added quickly.

Hilda's teacher shrugged.

"What was it this time? Confession gone wrong? 'Accidental' trip? A girl wanted you to try her food?" Hilda asked, setting down the stack of papers she had been carrying on to the teacher's desk. Said teacher looked up at her from his position on the ground. Hilda could make out a sticky shine of lip-gloss on his cheek.

Hilda's psychology teacher, Mr. H (or N to everyone else) was…. popular. A little too popular. It might've been his looks, it might've been his charm, it might've been his voice that captivated female students towards him. Or maybe it was his age, so close to the students that it made him seem available. Or maybe it was all of the above.

Whatever it was, the female population flocked to him. They all loved him…and his class of course. But mainly him. He was the ideal type for at least 95% of the girls at the school.

"Confession gone wrong." Mr. H said, straightening out his clothes a little. He glanced at the new stack of papers on his desk, then back at Hilda. "Help me up?" he asked. Hilda rolled her eyes.

"Serious Mr. H, these girls are going to literally eat you alive." She said extending her hand out and helping her teacher up. "Can't you…I don't know, get a girlfriend or something?"

N blushed. "Well I don't really have time to date…."

"Well if you don't do something now, your fan girls are going to wreck you." Hilda said. She sighed.

N was a great teacher, but he could be a little dense when it came to romantic feelings. As soon as the girls in her class (and other classes) found out that the notes and food they were giving him weren't working, they had all moved to more…. physical activities.

On a daily after school basis, Hilda would find her teacher on the floor of the classroom with an unbuttoned shirt and a deep blush on his cheeks. What the girls were doing to him, she didn't know. She wanted to ask him, but it felt rude to. He was already embarrassed so why should she just make it more uncomfortable to him?

"Honestly I can't believe you're a teacher with how innocent you are." She muttered to herself, watching as N attempted to fix his hair. He looked at her.

"Are you worried for me Hilda?" The sincerity in his voice made Hilda blush. Yep, way too innocent.

"I-I guess." She stuttered, walking past N and beginning to sort out more documents.

Their friendship had begun when N was trying to get away from some female students. At the time she only knew him as a teacher, nothing more. But she had helped him get away and that was what started their weird student-teacher friendship. While others had tried to force themselves onto N, Hilda had just been kind of brought to him. Or he was brought to her as he was being chased. The point was that they didn't mean to be friends, it just sort of happened. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"It's been like this since the beginning hasn't it?" She asked N. "Girls just throwing themselves at you?"

"Yeah."

"Those girls just really love you, don't they?"

"Y-yeah."

"And I mean really love you, right?"

"It's not like I planned for this to happen." N said quietly. He ran hand through his hair before retying it back into a ponytail.

"Mr. H…I really think you should just get a girlfriend." Hilda said. "The other girls will back off the moment they see you're not available."

"But I-"

"Or you can be their object of affection until they kidnap you and take you far, far away." Hilda looked at him in the eyes. "You're choice."

"Th-that's a very difficult choice Hilda." N muttered. He kept on muttering, only this time to himself.

"How to meet a girl…need a girlfriend…when to meet…Tomorrow? No that's too soon…I'm busy over the weekend…. maybe…."

Hilda could literally see a storm cloud of frustration begin to come out of his head. _"He really is stressed about this,"_ she thought to herself.

"Okay," she said, cutting through N's mental discussion with himself. "Why don't you just _pretend_ you have a girlfriend. Then the other girl's will leave you alone."

N brightened at the idea. "Yeah. That could work." He smiled a childish smile at Hilda. "I'll just tell everyone tomorrow that I got a girlfriend! Then they'll leave me alone."

An exasperated sigh escaped Hilda's lips. "Really, how did you get this job Mr. H?" she asked. "If you just tell them you're making it so obvious that you **_don't_** have a girlfriend!"

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Hilda shook her head. "You need evidence or something that shows you have a girlfriend. Then the girls will back off."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah. Like, for example," Hilda thought for a moment. "You can come in smelling like women's perfume or come in with smudged lipstick on your face so that they think you just said goodbye to your girlfriend."

"Oh I see." N said. He then frowned. "But what if they just think the perfume and makeup are mine and that I'm some sort of cross-dresser? I mean, with my hair…." His voice trailed off

"…. You're impossible Mr. H." Hilda mumbled.

They stood there in silence as Hilda thought. She went through options in her head that would not only keep N safe, but also not cause any confusion. She thought hard and then snapped her fingers.

"You could get a hickey." She said. "That way everyone knows you're taken. No one would mess with a man who's girlfriend gives him a hickey."

"A hickey?"

"Yeah."

"…."

"…. Please tell me you know what a hickey is." Hilda said, after noticing N's silence. "Because if you don't you really are innoce-"

"I-I know what it is!" N said. He shuffled his feet nervously. "It's just…"

"Just?"

"Just…. how do I get it on myself?"

"Well…." Hilda's voice trailed off. So much for the best solution.

The two stood in silence. A heavy, slightly awkward silence. Hilda sighed. She never thought she'd be having this conversation with her teacher. Heck, she never thought she'd actually be friends with a teacher. Talking about relationships and…and hickeys.

Hilda blushed a little as she registered what she had told her teacher. She had basically told him to get a girl to suck his neck. Like some kind of weird vampire. What if he got the wrong idea and thought that she wanted to-?

N cleared his throat.

"Hilda…" he began

"I'm not putting a hickey on you Mr. H." Hilda said, cutting him off sternly. She walked over to her desk. "Just put it on yourself." Her face felt hot as she realized how N might've interpreted the situation.

N blushed. "R-right I didn't mean like that Hilda!" he waved his hands a little. "Yeah…I'll put it on myself. Now how do I bend my neck-? Ow ow ow-"

Hilda just shook her head. She gathered all her stuff, keeping her head down. Really, her teacher could just be…. weird sometimes, and she could just…be plain stupid. She looked up.

N was twisting his neck, trying to move it so that he could do something. Hilda rolled her eyes. She watched as he twisted and turned, not just his neck, but also his whole body. He turned around in a circle.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked. N straightened, as if she was the teacher, and muttered some incoherent words. Hilda sighed again. She walked over to him.

"You'll never get one that way." She muttered. N looked up, surprised.

"What-?"

And before she even knew what she was doing, _she_ was biting his neck.

She heard N gasp above her, but she was concentrated on his neck. Biting, sucking, pulling, Hilda didn't know what came over her.

She never put a hickey on a boy before. But then again, this wasn't a boy,

This was her teacher.

It wasn't until she felt N move a little did she snap out of it. She pushed him back and covered her mouth with her hand.

N, blushing and eyes wide, was looking back at her. Hilda stared right back at him. She saw the red spot from where she had…. put a hickey on him. Her teacher. N. She had…she had….

N raised a hand touched the spot where her mouth had been moments ago. The blush on Hilda's cheeks grew. Slowly, N slumped to the floor. He looked up at Hilda, who was still covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were wide yet it looked like she was in a trance. Cautiously, N spoke.

"Hilda." His low voice snapped her back to reality. Hilda blinked. She swallowed. She took a step back. Then another. Then, picking up her school bag from where she had dropped it onto the floor, she ran out of the classroom.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she ran out of the school.

"What the hell was that?"

**Wow...sorry about that people who don't like theses stories. Don't worry, there are going to be more chapters of this out. My first N and Hilda...tadah (I guess)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again for those who liked this!**

"N has a hickey!"

The news spread quickly throughout the female population of the school. Some girls even cried.

"I never knew he was dating!"

"I thought he was single!"

"I wanted to be his girlfriend!"

"Still, they must been in a serious relationship! I mean… _N has a hickey!_"

The rumors caused Hilda to blush. She had been mentally hitting herself the entire night before, criticizing herself for taking advantage of N, no, _her teacher_ like that.

Why did she do that? Why did she do something so…. so…. perverted to N? N, who was probably too most innocent person she ever met, why did she... suck his neck?

Sure, N could be clueless but he was…._ her teacher._ N was an older man and she was…she was….

Just a student.

Hilda gripped her head in her hands. Why did she do that? Why did she do that?

The whole day dragged on as Hilda tried to make as little contact with N as possible. But even though she tried to avoid him, the rumors of his hickey still reached her ears.

"N has a hickey!"

"Really?"

"No way!"

Each class she went to, each time she visited her locker, the sentence "N has a hickey" seemed to follow her. With each passing period, she felt her blush get worse.

"Hilda? You okay? You don't look that good and you've been quiet all day."

Hilda waved her hand dismissively. "I-I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure? Because I can get N to-"

Hilda felt her face get hotter. "I-I'm fine seriously!" She yelled. Some of her classmates looked at her. Her blush worsened. She hid her face in her folded arms.

A few more minutes. Class would be over in a few more minutes. N hadn't talked to her this entire class, if she could just last a few more minutes…

"Hilda? Are you alright?"

_"Oh great, not him."_ She thought to herself. She lifted her head, inwardly groaning as she saw N approach her.

"I-I'm fine Mr. H." she said, not making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure? You haven't been yourself all day."

She felt a hand press against her forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?"

If it was even possible, Hilda felt that she could've died from embarrassment right there. She made the mistake of looking up. The words she was bout to say died on her lips as she looked into N's concerned face.

"I-I…"

Like a sweet, sweet miracle, the bell rang. Hilda would've breathed a sigh of relief is N's hand wasn't still on her forehead.

N frowned quickly and pulled his hand back. Walking back to the front of the room he yelled. "Remember to read the assignment class. Hilda can you stay for a few minutes? There's something I want to discuss with you."

Crap. So much for avoiding N.

Hilda nodded and remained seated at her desk. Other students made their way towards the door. A few girls who hadn't accepted the fact that N was 'taken' stayed behind to question and (what Hilda called it in her own mind) seduce him.

She smiled. Though there were still girls, it was less than usual. She saw that N was calmer now that there wasn't a mob around him.

"Thanks for waiting Hilda." N said, as the girls finally left the classroom. He walked over and closed the door. A silence fell between the two.

The blush Hilda had been suppressing was coming back. She cleared her throat, her gaze falling to her folded hands.

"Mr. H I'm so-"

She was cut off by a loud _thump. _She looked up.

N was on the floor, bowing to her. "I'm so sorry Hilda!" he said. Hilda blinked.

Wh-what?

N, his face not meeting hers, continued. "I abused my teacher position and forced a student to do something inappropriate. I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but please know that I am truly and deeply sorry."

Hilda blinked again. Double what?

"Mr. H," Hilda began. "What are you talking about? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I took advantage of you and-"

"No." N lifted his head off the ground. "I'm the adult here, I'm the older one, and I'm the one who took advantage of you." He said it so sternly that Hilda did a double take.

Despite how N acted, he was still the teacher. But still….

"Mr. H…." she began, "I…um…."

Silence fell between the two. Hilda's eyes remained on N. Slowly though her eyes drifted to the mark on his neck. Purple.

She blushed. Had she really done that? Had she really put a hickey on her teacher?

N rubbed his neck causing Hilda to snap out of it. He gave her a shy smile.

"On the upside, the hickey worked." He said, slightly awkwardly. "I didn't get chased or confessed to or pinned d-" he blushed suddenly. Hilda cocked her head.

Oh, so that's why N was always on the ground when she saw him.

More silence between them. Hilda sighed.

"Really if you were having that much trouble with the girls, I would've helped you out sooner." She said. She glanced at his desk.

"Then again, if you can't even organize your papers I doubt you'd be able to handle anything."

She walked over and began to straighten the papers. Documents of his teachings of psych were scattered, some barely hanging onto the desk itself. Throughout the day, the giant paper pile seemed to grow. Papers wobbled, threatening to fall at the slightest touch.

"Mr. H," she began, shuffling more piles of paper. "Why aren't you more organized with your documents? The dates are all mixed up here and this one has a date from a year ago!" She sighed again. Really, whenever she was with her teacher she ended up sighing way too much.

N didn't answer, so Hilda continued on. "You should try to make a list, that would help you be more organized. If you want I can help-"

"Why are you so calm about this?"

Hilda stopped when she heard what N said. She turned to face him.

Why was she so calm about this? Any normal girl would be blushing hysterically and wouldn't be able to talk to their teacher. Or any other normal girl would use what Hilda did to N as an excuse to get close to him.

But Hilda wasn't any other normal girl. She frowned a little.

Any other normal girl could change their image to please the teacher they had a crush on. Any other normal girl would be brave enough to wear daring clothes and flirt easily with anyone. Any other normal girl would call Mr. H by his real name, N. Any other normal girl,

Wouldn't be plain, boring Hilda.

So Hilda answered the best way she could. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know Mr. H," she said. "I just don't know."

She turned back to papers and began stacking and organizing them, painfully aware that N was still watching her. She ignored him and focused at the task at hand.

Documents and open files, papers that were paper clipped and stapled. It would take a miracle just to sort through all of them. A sigh came to Hilda's lips but she forced it down. Instead, she reached up to re-tighten her ponytail. This was going to take a lot of-

A hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. Surprised, Hilda turned around, her hair loosening in her grip and falling down past her shoulders. She stared, wide eyed, at N. His sudden movement caught her off guard. His body was closer to hers now, his face was leaning in.

"Pretty." N muttered, looking at her. His eyes were wide. He leaned in further, his face suddenly too close to Hilda's for comfort.

"You look really pretty with your hair down."

He stared down at her. She looked back at him. Another blush began to stain Hilda's cheeks. She gulped.

"I-I'm pretty?" She asked quietly.

N nodded. "Pretty, no wait, beautiful. Hilda your beautiful!" His eyes were shining. Hilda took a step back unsure of what to do. N's face was so close to hers. She kept stepping back until her back his the chalkboard.

"Why don't you wear your hair down more often Hilda?" N asked, his hand still gently clutching her wrist. He was unaware of the position they were in, only focused on complementing Hilda. "You look so beautiful."

Her face was on fire and she could feel her breath quicken. With what little strength she had, she closed her eyes and pushed back at N. She heard him fall to the ground.

"I- Oh gosh. Hilda I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I-I'll work on that list tonight Mr. H." Was what Hilda said before running out of the classroom, again. This time though, she slowed to a walk when she got outside. She fingered her brown hair, only to notice that her hair band was gone.

The wind blew through her long hair. She gave a soft smile. Pretty. Beautiful. She felt happy when N said those things to her.

Perhaps she wouldn't put her hair up tomorrow.

**Again, don't own Pokemon or manga. But I do enjoy writing this. It's a bit more perverted than my other works (hee hee)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Hilda!"

Hilda stopped, one hand on the door handle. She could hear the footsteps of her mother coming from behind her. Keeping her eyes on the door in front her, Hilda let out a small breath before speaking.

"Y-yeah? What is it mom?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Your hair…" Hilda couldn't help but cringe a little.

"It's down!" Her mom beamed. "I haven't seen you with your hair down in ages!"

Hilda turned around to look at her mom. She nervously tucked a piece of her brunette locks behind her ear.

"I-it's not weird, is it?" she asked.

She had spent a long time looking at her hair that morning. Not styling it, just looking at it, mentally debating whether or not she should really leave it down. Did it look weird? What if it looked weird? Having had her hair up in a high ponytail for so long, it felt weird having it flow down her back. "It's just hair," she had kept telling herself. "I could cut it all off and people wouldn't care. Its just hair."

Now though, in front of her own mother, Hilda was having second thoughts.

"Or course not! It's so…. so…you!" her mom finally said.

"…Me?" Hilda asked after a slight pause.

"It's more natural. Really beautiful."

Beautiful. It was nice to hear that word. Even if it just came from her mom. She gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

XXXXXX

Arriving on school campus though, she began having second thoughts again.

"Its just hair. It's just hair." she kept mumbling to herself. She didn't know if it was her imagination, but she felt like the students were giving her sideways glances. Nervously, she glanced at the window, hoping to maybe catch a small, opaque reflection of herself on the glass.

It did look weird didn't it? She fingered a small portion of it. How could the absence of one hair band make her seem so different?

"…"

Of course it looked weird. What was she thinking, putting her hair down because one teacher gave her a complement on it? It didn't mean anything and…and it probably slipped out because he was tired from the day.

She began walking, quickening her steps. She was going to put it up. It didn't suit her. Her mom just said those words because she was a mom. There was no way anyone else would-

"Oof!"

As she rounded a corner, Hilda crashed into something. Or, to be more specific, someone.

Papers scattered everywhere, littering the once empty floor with various documents.

"S-sorry I-"

"Hilda?"

She instantly tensed up. An uncomfortable chill ran through her body. Her entire body. She didn't dare to look up, but even if she didn't, the person in front of her already recognized her.

"Hilda….wow."

She looked up.

"M-morning Mr. H." she stuttered.

"Morning…Hilda…"

An awkward silence came across the two. The event of the day before replaying in both their minds.

"Um.." both started, before stopping.

"You first, Mr. H."

"N-no. You go ahead Hilda."

"Well…I actually didn't have anything to say so-"

"…. Sorry…" Mr. H spoke softly. It was soft enough so that any students who were wandering around the hallway couldn't hear it, but loud enough for Hilda to hear.

"Huh?" she said, in a voice that matched N's soft one.

"Yesterday…." He said. "I…I messed up again didn't I?"

Hilda shook her head. "No, you didn't Mr. H. I mean I-"

The loud ring of the school bell cut her off. As students began hurrying to get to their classes, she and Mr. H were still standing still.

"We should probably get to class Hilda, homeroom's going to start."

"A-alright Mr. H."

She turned around and began walking.

"H-Hilda!" Hearing Mr. H yell her name, she turned around. Most of the students had already scuttled into their classrooms or were running past her. A blush stained N's cheeks.

"Your hair…It's really cute! It suits you!" He said quickly before rushing off to his class.

Hilda could only blush.

XXXXXXXXX

It was strange but the hickey had brought the two closer together. Hilda had always been Mr. H's "assistant" when it came to organizing papers. Sure, they would talk, but there was a tension that could always be felt. The tension that was always felt when a student talked to a (cute) teacher one on one. Alone. After school was out.

Now that tension was gone.

"So Mr. H, any love confessions?" Hilda asked one day. She was working on her (almost) completed checkbook while N was correcting tests. The stressed expression on his face almost made Hilda giggle. He looked more like a student taking a test rather than a teacher grading a test.

N picked up his head from where it was pressed against his check. "Huh? Oh, well…." A sheepish grin came upon his face, "None!"

"None?!" Hilda exclaimed. N nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, I guess some of the girls flirted but none of them outwardly confessed." N let out a small laugh. "Nothing bad happened to me today! In fact, I think today has been one of the calmest days yet!"

"That's great!" Hilda said. She was happy for N. His cheerful expression made him look like he had just won an award or won a prize.

And in a weird way, maybe he did.

"And it's all thanks to you Hilda." N said, still beaming. "I couldn't have done this without you." He reached out a patted Hilda on this head. Ruffling her down hair he said,

"Thank you Hilda."

Hilda blushed at his touch, she turned away. "You're welcome," she said, pulling back. "I mean I didn't do much…but I glad I helped."

"No, you did do much." N said firmly. There was a slight pause before he began speaking again. "I-I mean-! Not too much I mean-! It's just that…I um…well…" N began muttering again, his face red.

Hilda felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"I-I mean-!" N tried again. "You helped me and I'm grateful! I really am! But not to grateful I mean! I didn't like it or anything! No wait that came out wrong I mean-!"

The opening of the classroom door saved him as a student poked her head.

"Oh Hilda there you are. Someone found something of yours and left it in the office. They want you to go pick it up." The student said.

"Oh, ok." Hilda said quickly. She thanked the student before walking out, giving a quick glance at N. He looked relieved, yet also a bit sad at Hilda's absence. Hilda smiled to herself.

Mr. H. She liked being with him. She liked how they could spend time together. She liked how childish he was, yet also how serious he was. She liked-

Hilda stopped walking, shock going through her.

Did she…like Mr. H?

Hilda shook her head. No, she didn't. She just felt a womanly instinct to help him. She shook her head again. No wait, 'womanly' wasn't the right word. It only made her sound like a pervert or something. Then again, wasn't she a bit of a pervert?

Hilda groaned and sprinted off to the school office. No, she wouldn't focus on that. She and N were student and teacher, nothing more….

Probably.

XXXXX

Hilda frowned as she walked back to the classroom. When she had arrived at the school office, the secretary had told her that nothing was found that belonged to her. Puzzled, Hilda crossed her arms. If nothing had been found, why did that girl tell her to go? As she turned the corner, she spied the girl walking out of a classroom.

"Hey-" Hilda cut herself off as she watched who emerged after her.

It was Mr. H.

And he looked happy.

A pang of jealously shot through her. Hilda forced the feeling down. No, why did she care? She didn't. She couldn't. Mr. H could smile at everyone because he was a teacher, he was supposed to.

Still, the jealous feeling crept up as she walked towards him. Hilda eyed the backside of the female student walking away.

She was very cute. With short hair and cheerful looking face. The kind of girl that any guy would fall for Hilda thought.

A type of girl N would like.

Hilda shook her head. What was she, a kid? She was acting like a jealous elementary student rather than a…. a boring high school student. She tried to force the thoughts out of her head as she approached N.

It was nothing; she felt nothing, she felt-

He turned around to face her. Hilda gasped.

"Ah Hilda you're back." N said. "Did you get- Hilda?"

Hilda could only look at him.

"Hilda, what's wrong?"

"Mr. H…that hickey…" She said, her eyes glued to his neck. "It …it…" Her voice began to shake

"It became darker…. didn't it?"

N slapped his hand over the mark. "Ah!"

It definitely had become darker. She realized that the collar of his shirt had been hiding it all day but when he had moved his head she had seen it.

The hickey. The hickey she had put on him. What should have been a faded purple had re-darkened.

For some reason, it felt like the world was pulled from under her.

That girl…. that cute girl…. N was with her for a while…

"N-no wait…this is…" N tried to speak but Hilda cut him off.

"It was that girl wasn't it?" she said, her eyes casting down. "That girl who just left, it was her wasn't it?" Hilda's voice was low.

"N-no…I mean-"

She looked up, glaring at him. Grabbing his collar she forced him down to her level. She bit into his neck.

"Ah!" He screamed, but Hilda didn't care. Rather than the first time, she knew fully what she was doing,

But she didn't care.

"H-Hilda stop…"

"…."

"H-Hilda…"

"…"

"I said stop!" N finally yelled, pushing her back. He looked at her.

"What the hell is wrong with…. you?" He asked. His voice had started out loud, but became filled with concern as he saw the state Hilda was in.

"…."

"Hilda?"

Hilda didn't answer him. Instead she pushed past him, entered the classroom and grabbed her school bad.

"Hilda?"

Walking out the classroom door into the hallway, she looked at him again.

"I'm never coming back." Was all she said before taking off down the hall.

Her chest was aching but she didn't care. No, she couldn't care.

_"Of course. Of course he'd pick someone else."_ She thought as she ran. When she reached the school gate she slowed down. Hot tears began streaming down her face.

_"Of course…why would he even want me…?"_ She pulled the hair band off her wrist and put her hair back up, making sure to pull until her head ached.

Of course he would never like her.

Of course he would like someone else.

Of course…what did she expect?

It was a horrible feeling, the wrenching ache in her chest. She realized what it was the second she saw N walk out with that girl…

On the day she realized she was in love, Hilda had already gotten her heart broken.

**Sorry for the delay on this. Don't own the manga this is based off of and sorry if the characters are OC. Please come again for the next chapter!**

**~Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh? Hilda your hair is up again. That's a shame." Hilda's mother said, sighing a little. "I really thought your hair was cute down."

"Well not everyone thought that." Hilda grumbled, pulling her boots on hurriedly. Surprised by her tone of voice, her mother looked at her concerned.

"Have you been feeling alright Hilda? This whole week you've been-"

"I'm fine!" Hilda snapped, shooting a glare at her mother. A pain hit her in the chest when she saw her mother flinch away from her. Gently, Hilda apologized and said,

"It's been a tough week."

Her mother nodded, as if to reassure her. "Okay sweetie. Just… be careful alright?" She gave a small smile. "I'll make your favorite dinner tonight."

Hilda smiled back. "Thanks mom…. I….I love you." Her mother's smile seemed to become a little brighter.

Hilda pulled open the door and left. Walking to school though, her own smile began to vanish from her face.

Even just saying the word "love" made her think of _him_. And thinking of him made her heart hurt.

XXXXX

That entire week she had been avoiding him. She didn't show up to his classes and she refused to make eye contact with him in the hallway. He had tried of course. The innocent teacher didn't know when to stop,

But Hilda just ignored Mr. H whenever he did.

It hurt. It hurt too much to look at him. Even hearing his voice made her want to cry.

She loved him too much.

XXXXXX

"Hilda?" Mr. H looked up. "Has anyone seen Hilda today?"

"I saw her Mr. H!" One of the students shouted. "She was in gym today."

"Oh…" Mr. H said, frowning. "Well…she must have a good reason for not coming. Maybe she's in the infirmary…" He said before turning his back to his class to face the chalkboard. "Again," he muttered under his breath.

As he wrote the day's lesson on the board, he heard the class whispering behind him.

"Is she really in the infirmary?"

"Who?"

"That Hilda girl!"

"Shh! Keep it down!" He heard the student say not so quietly. "Maybe she's having a y'know…time of the month thing."

"Oh ha ha. I swear you're disgusting."

"She's probably just ditching again." Another student said. "I heard she's just been hanging out on the roof all week."

"The roof? Wait, aren't we not allowed on the roof? Shouldn't someone tell her that?"

"Eh. Not my problem."

"Quiet class." N said suddenly, turning around. "And turn to page 231." As he taught his lesson though, his mind was fixed on one thing and one thing only….

XXXXX

Hilda opened her eyes. Blinking, she sat up and shivered, realizing that she was still on the school roof. Groggily, she checked the time on her phone. The numbers reflected on the glass screen caused her to fully wake up.

"Shit." She whispered to herself. School had already been over for over two hours. Quickly she got up and began heading down the stairs.

She had skipped her last class, N's class, again and escaped to the roof. Though the roof was "off limits" as long as she wasn't caught, she'd be fine. A sigh escaped her lips.

She just couldn't go to…. That class. It was too painful to go.

It was too painful to look at him.

As she ran down the steps, a sudden realization hit her, causing her to stop. She cursed again.

She had left her bag in the classroom. _His_ classroom. She had left it there before she had retreated to the roof, all those hours ago. A sickening sensation hit her when she realized that she would have to go and get it. And since she knew N's after school schedule well enough, there was a 90% chance that she would bump into him.

Her feet shuffled as she wondered what she should do. Maybe she didn't need her bag? No, that was a complete lie. She would need it for tonight, not to mention that her mother would probably ask her when she came home why she didn't have it.

Groaning out loud, Hilda cautiously began to walk to his classroom, trying to move as slowly as she possibly could. Reaching the door, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She could do this. She _could _do this….

Bracing herself, she opened the door.

"…"

Slowly she opened one eye, then the other. She sighed in relief. Nobody was in the classroom. She quickly walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when she took a quick glance at N's desk.

A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Cluttered and messy. The desk was cluttered and messy again.

"I don't pay attention for one week and this is what happens." She said to herself. A small chuckle escaped her lips as she began reaching out towards the desk. "What a big-" She stopped herself.

No. She wouldn't. She wasn't his problem anymore and he wasn't hers. She had told herself she wouldn't. She had told herself to cut all ties with him.

Pulling back her hand, she turned around to leave.

"…."

But her feet wouldn't move. She remained standing, by his desk, yet looking at the door. She had to leave, she knew she had to but,

Stretching her hand slowly outwards again, she this time rested it on his desk. A sad smile traced her lips.

How many memories did they make in this classroom? When did they first become friends? When did she stop seeing him as her teacher?

When had she fallen in love with him?

Taking a shaky breath, she gently brushed her hand against his desk.

One last time.

"Goodbye…. N…" she said, hand lifting. "Goodbye-"

"Hilda?"

Hilda froze. Her heart began beating rapidly. Her breath began to come out shaky. Terrified, she turned to look over at the door. Standing there, _right there_,

Was N.

She felt herself shake. She felt tears rush to her eyes. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

"I-I…" She said, forcing herself to look away. Her gaze moved around the classroom rapidly, half trying not to look at him and half trying to force the tears back into herself,

"I-I… just came to get my bag!" She yelled, rushing past him and running out of his classroom.

She only made it to the stairs though.

She gasped as her feet, surprised by her sudden burst of energy, tripped over themselves as she ran down the steps. Failing to catch herself, she felt herself crash to the ground, her legs and arms bumping painfully into the cold tiled ground. She gasped in pain, already feeling the formation of bruises all over her body.

Back up. She had to get back up or-

"Hilda!" N called.

She blushed, her face becoming a deep maroon, as she tried to force herself to get up and run away.

But,

Before she could even attempt to, she felt a warm presence next to her and a hot breath near her ear. Gently, she felt N's fingers touching her arm. An electric shock went through her when he did and-

Her heartbeat became painful in her chest.

"Are you-?" N began to ask.

Hearing his voice so close to her, she instantly pulled her arm out of his touch. Remaining silent, keeping her eyes towards the ground, she tried to stand.

N, still hovering around her, unsure of what to do, could only voice his concerns.

"Hilda?"

"…."

"Hilda?"

"…" Still no answer from the brunette.

"Hilda please…" N said, his voice becoming painfully worried. A voice that made Hilda stop in her struggle. Her eyes shot up and met his.

She instantly regretted it. His eyes. Those eyes she had refused to look at for a whole week. That face she didn't want to see anymore. His voice that she didn't want to hear.

All those days of avoiding and hiding, wasted by one stupid, idiotic, embarrassing mistake.

"Leave me alone." She spat. She glared at him. Glared at him the same way she had glared at her mother that very same morning.

How long ago that seemed now.

A look of confused hurt flashed across N's face. However, he didn't pull back. He stayed, hands hovering, right near her.

"W-what?" The sound of his hurt voice made something in Hilda crack. Even so-

"Are you deaf Mr. H?" She asked, forcing herself to sound venomous. To sound angry. "I said leave me alone."

She then had to turn her head away. His look was too painful; she couldn't bear meeting his gaze. She felt herself breaking as she whispered,

"Please…. Just go."

Damn her. Damn every inch of weakness she was showing. Damn it all.

Then,

_WHOOSH_

Eyes wide open; heart beating even faster, Hilda felt herself being lifted up by,

"N?! What the hell-?!"

Instead of answering, N held her close to him and began running off with her.

"N?! Why the-! What the-! Put me down!" She yelled, only to feel herself being pressed further into him.

"No!" He shouted. "I'm not going to!" Still running, he shouted again,

"I'm not letting you go!"

XXXXX

"Here."

N handed her an ice pack to hold against one of her knees. Taking it in her hands, Hilda could only cautiously watch him.

"Thank goodness you didn't cut yourself or anything." He said. "You scared the life out of me, falling like that."

After picking her up, N had ran with her to the infirmary that was luckily (or unluckily) open and empty. Placing her on a chair, N had set about to treating her wounds.

Now, with an ice pack pressed against her worst bruised knee, Hilda could only stare at him, something she had been telling herself not to do.

"I-I mean, what if you landed on your head!" N continued. "That would have really killed me Hilda. You need to be more-"

"Why…?" Hilda said cutting N off. He stopped talking.

"Excuse me?"

"Why?" Hilda asked again, this time meeting his eyes. "Why are you helping me?"

A confused look passed over N's face. "Why am I helping you? Don't be ridiculous you're an important-"

"Please just stop it." Now she really couldn't stop her tears. She had tried so hard to keep them back but now, now they kept falling, falling, falling down her face.

"Please N. I can't…. can't…." She hiccupped. "I-I can't…. I…I…."

She sniffed, looking down.

Her chest, her heart, her everything. Everything inside her hurt. She felt broken on the inside.

"I….I…" She tried, in vain, to speak again. But she only felt herself stuttering.

"I…I…."

Before she knew it, two arms were enclosing around her, causing her to tense. They stayed, wrapped around her, for what felt like an eternity.

"N?" She asked, surprised. His breath tickled her ear and his smell overpowered her.

"I…. I think we had a misunderstanding Hilda." He said, arms still around her. "I don't know what you thought but…. you deserve the truth Hilda…. I…I…" He pulled back and looked at her, his face slightly red. Taking a deep breath he said,

"I put the hickey on myself."

Hilda's eyes widened. She gasped and looked at N incredulously.

"What!?" She said, a look of shock crossing her face. N blushed and nodded.

"I put it on myself…. with a vacuum." He said.

Hilda could only gape at him.

"With a vacuum?"

"Yeah."

"B-but…but…" Hilda's mind was racing. She raised her hand and held it against her head.

"B-but that girl…" She said, remembering the girl who had walked out of the classroom with N.

"Her?" N said. Hilda nodded.

"Oh she uh…." His face seemed to grow even redder as he spoke.

"She confessed to me."

"What!" Hilda shouted again. N gave her a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"C-confessed?" She stuttered. N nodded again. Hilda blinked, trying to process what he had just told her. Despite her shock she couldn't help but feel a new wave of nervousness crash over her.

That girl, that cute girl, had confessed to N. Had confessed her love to him. Stuttering Hilda asked,

"W-well…w-what did you-?"

"I turned her down." N said immediately. Hilda blinked again.

"Y-you what? W-why?" She asked.

"I turned her down because," N paused, looking shyly at her. He cleared his throat and then gave her an innocent smile.

"Because…I love you too Hilda."

Hilda's eyes widened and the beating of her heart seemed to speed up rapidly. N looked at her, still with his sweet smile on his face.

Had she just heard him correctly? Was she dreaming? Was this real?

"H-huh?" Was the only response that came out of her.

"I love you too." N said again. Despite the blush on his face, his eyes were serious and his voice was strong.

"You…. you…." Hilda could only stumble over her words. Her cheeks felt hot and it felt like her heart was hammering in her chest.

He loved her? He _loved_ her? Her teacher, the innocent, sweet N loved her? The regular student Hilda?

"You…you…!" She repeated again. N just kept smiling at her. Trying to calm herself down, Hilda tried to speak.

"You…. you realize that my "love" is wanting to put hickeys on you." Was all she could say. She blushed, looking at N.

To her surprise, N nodded.

"And," Hilda continued. "You realize that I'm…. I'm…just me."

N nodded again. Grasping her hands and keeping his eyes on her he said,

"I love you for you Hilda. I really, truly do."

"A-and you realize…" Hilda said, continuing on cautiously. "...T-that I'm your student."

Another nod from N. Hilda looked into his eyes and asked,

"Am I really okay?"

Not even a breath later N replied,

"Yes."

Then, leaning in, N kissed her on her lips. A light peck, as if testing to see if she liked it. When she made no effort to push him away, N deepened the kiss.

Hilda felt herself exploding on the inside. The pain, the fear, the jealousy, the resentment, the insecurity. All the emotions that had filled her that entire week seemed to disappear with that one kiss.

"N-N…." Hilda muttered, when they had separated.

"Shh…" N whispered, pulling her in again.

They kissed again and again, each time growing more passionate, Finally, Hilda dipped her head down, burying her face in his neck. She was about to kiss it when she felt N's two hands lightly grasp her shoulders and push her back. Moving his hand to her cheeks and stroking, N whispered,

"I want to put one on you."

Hilda's eyes widened and she felt her breath catch. N's blushing face and the warmth of his hand was the only thing filling her mind though. Embarrassed, yet unexplainably happy, she slowly nodded.

"Okay…N."

XXXXX

On Monday, the girls were going crazy.

"N has more hickeys!"

"What!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Aww, he really does have a girlfriend!"

N could only blush at their statements. Glancing up from his desk (where he was trying to hide behind the mountains of documents), his eyes caught Hilda's as she walked to her desk, her chocolate brown hair flowing gracefully by her sides rather than in a ponytail.

Hilda smiled at him then, making sure that no one was watching her, gave him a small wink and blew him a kiss.

N blushed a deeper shade of red and raised a hand to cover one of the hickeys on his neck.

"H-homeroom is starting!" He yelled, rising suddenly.

Hilda, watching him, could only giggle.

_"N,"_ She thought, watching as he clumsily knocked over one of the towers of papers. Her smile grew as she watched how he innocently attempted to catch the falling documents.

_"I love you so much."_

**Thank you all for reading this funny little story I wrote! Glad you liked it. This manga is called "Sensei Suki" and is the second story in the manga. The real version is much, much dirtier than mine. Since I'm still pretty young, I didn't want to completely ruin my image. Still, I guess even reading a manga like this shows that my mind is corrupted….**

**Anyway, review!**


End file.
